


Yusei's Two Loves

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Husbands, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei reunites with both his father, Hakase and his boyfriend, Bruno. Three way relationship between Yusei, his dad and his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yusei's Two Loves

Yusei is in the garage working on his Duel Runner at Martha's place tinkering and fixing it as it took some damage from his last duel with Jack and Crow. Yusei goes over to his desk and picks up Bruno's red broken visor causing him to remember the painful memory of Bruno sacrificing himself for he can return home. Tears start running down Yusei's face and he sits on his chair, resting his arms on his desk thinking about Bruno, one of two people he's in love with and have lost, the other being his father, Hakase. 

Dressed in his usual clothes, Yusei puts his jacket on and gets on his Duel Runner driving around New Domino City to ease his mind over losing Bruno. Driving around the city, Yusei's friends; Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Mina and Trudge have slowly started to forget about Bruno and how much he was a part of Team 5ds and their friend too. 

Yusei starts crying again thinking about he and Bruno had some much in common, their love of mechanics and computers and their love of Dueling. His first kiss with Bruno was when they were both working on improving his Duel Runner, that they fell asleep leaning against his Duel Runner holding each other hands. They woke up and Bruno kissed him without hesitation and Yusei reciprocated wrapping his arms round Bruno's waist. They made out in the garage for a couple of minutes, then Yusei invited Bruno to sleep in his room with him. Bruno accepted and they stripped down to their underwear, falling asleep in each other's arms. 

Their first date consisted of going to get more tools. They went of their first date at a simple restaurant where they ate and talk throughout their dinner. Yusei took Bruno to the end of the unfinished bridge which was going to connect New Domino City and Satellite together. Yusei sitting on his Duel Runner with Bruno in his lap telling his boyfriend about his father, Hakase who died. Yusei shed tears of sadness and happiness over his dad as he knows his dad would be proud of him. 

Yusei didn't care that Bruno was revealed to be a cyborg from the future named Vizor. He had to face Vizor which he did reluctantly. He and Bruno's duel came to a close when they were trying to escape from being sucked into a black hole.

Bruno sacrificed his life to save Yusei. Yusei made it out and he picked up Bruno's broken vizor, seeing his boyfriend's face and breaks down crying grieving his death. 

Yusei ends up where the Divine Temple used to be and he stops his Duel Runner and gets off. Yusei walks around picturing Bruno's bumbling and intelligent self. A bright rectangular vortex appears and Yusei sees a tall azure haired man with tattered blue shirt and jeans and scuffed boots walking towards him.

Yusei runs toward Bruno and hugs him tightly and is crying from happiness. Yusei asks Bruno about how was he able to come back and how is he human again?!! Bruno tells Yusei that he'll tell him everything. Yusei starts to protest but is stopped when Bruno kisses him fiercely and passionately. 

Yusei takes Bruno back to Martha to get cleaned up. There Yusei learns everything that happened to Bruno since his death. Z-one was able to save him and made him human, creating a portal to send him back to Earth. 

Yusei asks Bruno is he wants to work on building himself a Duel Runner. Bruno agrees but wants to spend the night cuddling with the guy he loves. Yusei and Bruno go up to their room laying on the bed talking till they are both snoring softly in their sleep, holding each other's hand.

Two weeks later, Yusei reunited with his father, Hakase which made them both extremely happy to be with each other. He and Bruno were riding their Duel Runners at Satellite where Yusei was born. 

Yusei and Bruno went to where Yusei's father worked as a scientist with brothers, Rex and Roman Goodwin. Yusei tells Bruno about when he was a small child that his father was the handsomest, smartest man he knew and loved. Bruno tells Yusei that he would have loved to have meet him. Yusei thinks about his interactions with his dad in the Ener-D Reactor.

He wanted to talk to his dad about his life as a Duelist, his friends and about Bruno. He wanted to tell his father how much he's in love with him wanting him in his life. 

Yusei and Bruno are blinded by a bright stream of light from the Ener-D Reactor and Yusei's dad comes out wearing his dress clothes and lab coat. Yusei is speechless at seeing his father alive and on Earth again. Hakase runs toward Yusei embracing him in a tight hug, kissing his neck then his forehead. Yusei holds on tight to his father crying onto his shirt. 

Yusei jumps into his father's arms kissing Hakase on the mouth. Yusei's hair is being played with by his father's smooth gentle fingers. Disentangling from Hakase, Yusei introduces his father to his boyfriend, Bruno. 

Yusei grabs Bruno and his father's hands bringing them together. Yusei kisses them both and declaring his love for both of them. Yusei asks his father and Bruno to marry him. They wholeheartedly accept Yusei's marriage proposal kissing each other. Yusei and his two fiancés head back to New Domino City. 

Three Years Later...

Bruno's POV  
Bruno wakes up in one of his husbands embrace in their spacious apartment. Bruno's hair is tousled and he runs his hand through Yusei's black hair and presses a kiss onto his cheek. Yusei wakes up and pulls Bruno toward him. Bruno gently shakes Yusei awake causing him to yawn and stretch almost hitting in the process. Bruno ducks out of the way in time. Bruno kisses Yusei and grabs Yusei's cock through his dark gray boxer trunks. His husband does the same grabbing Bruno semi-erect cock through his dark blue boxer briefs. Bruno and Yusei remove their underwear tossing them off their bed.

He and Yusei suck each other's cock and letting their precum slide down their throats. Their session is cut short as they have to be at work in an hour. 

He and Yusei opened their own garage, building and fixing Duel Runners for duelists from both the Satellite and New Domino City. Yusei's father and their other husband, Hakase has established his new company: Fudo Enterprises and is a scientist working on improving Turbo Dueling system through the city.

Bruno gets up to use the bathroom when Yusei crawls toward him and smacks his butt. Bruno turns around, kisses Yusei quickly then enters the bathroom to pee. Bruno renters their room and grabs Yusei's hand pulling them together. They embrace and go to take a shower together. 

He and Yusei make out in the shower, covering the others body with shampoo. Bruno and Yusei wash each other off. With the steam puffing up the glass doors, Bruno braces his hands onto the wall and sticks his butt out. Bruno asks Yusei to lick and fuck his ass before going to work. Yusei obliges; Bruno jolts upward with pleasure as Yusei lick his asshole and fingers his ass. Bruno jerks off as Yusei slides his cock into Bruno's ass fucking him bareback. Bruno moans with pleasure as Yusei fucks him and his load of cum shoots onto the shower wall. 

After their shower, Yusei and Bruno are dressed in their usual clothing. Yusei and Bruno head to Fudo & Borelli's Garage. He and Yusei work side by side as usual with their friends popping in and out to hang out with them. 

Bruno decides to see Hakase at his office to bring him lunch that Yusei made for him. Yusei is busy fixing Crow's damaged Duel Runner, telling Bruno to tell his dad to don't come home late again. And telling Bruno to have fun with his dad and their husband. Bruno kisses Yusei on the cheek before departing to the office building.

On his Duel Runner that Yusei built with him that is white, blue and metal gray, Bruno thinks about his wedding and marrying the Fudo men. Bruno loves both Yusei and Hakase, Yusei's dad. He has no problem sharing seeing Yusei and Hakase have sex together even though they are father and son. Bruno along with his husbands all have three rings on their finger acknowledging the love they have for each other. 

On their honeymoon; Bruno, Yusei and Hakase invited their friends to spend the first week with them on a private island. They had a blast hanging out with their friends, swimming, playing volleyball, and Dueling. They spend the next three weeks having sex in their cabin home. Waking up next to his husbands has brought him more happiness since meeting Yusei and befriending him. 

Bruno arrives at the office building where Hakase works and goes up to his husband's office. Bruno enters the room and finds Hakase laying down on his couch by the desk. Bruno notices Hakase wearing his dress clothes, shoes and lab coat.

Bruno toes off his shoes as Hakase likes him and Yusei to remove their shoes whenever they visit him at his office. Bruno sets the lunch on the desk, goes over to Hakase giving him a kiss. Hakase grabs Bruno's hand and they kiss for a while. Bruno tells him that he brought him lunch to eat. Bruno tells him that he and Yusei have had a busy day at the Garage which pleases Hakase. Hakase likes his boys to have to productive day. Bruno asks Hakase if he'll like a foot massage which he nods with a grin. 

Bruno removes Hakase's dress shoes and starts to massage his older husband's gray toed dress socks. Hearing moaning and groaning from Hakase makes Bruno's cock excited and he unzips and unbuttons his jeans lowering them and his boxer trunks to his ankles. Removing his jacket and shirt too, Bruno takes off Hakase's socks. Bruno lays on top of his husband kissing him on his neck and unbuttoning his shirt and removing his lab coat. Hakase grabs onto Bruno's cock jerking him off. 

Getting his husband coat and shirt off; Bruno unbuckles Hakase's pants lowering him halfway to his knees showing off Hakase's white tight briefs which has a very noticeable bulge. Bruno stands up to remove his husband's pants leaving them on the floor. Bruno takes his husband's cock in his mouth after taking off Hakase's briefs which Hakase grabs sniffing his own underwear. Bruno sucks his husband's cock as Hakase fingers his hole while continuing to sniff his Tighty Whities. Bruno slides his cock in his husband's hole fucking him on the couch as his father-in-law arches and moans and groans in erotic pleasure. 

Bruno cums in his husband's hole as Hakase shoots his load of cum on his chest and some on his face. Bruno licks up the cum on his father's chest and face, then kisses him sharing the cum. Hakase sucks licking up all of Bruno's cum from his cock while sticking his finger in his hole to get the rest to eat. Bruno and Hakase clean up and get dressed. Hakase eats his lunch as Bruno tells him about Yusei fixing Jack's Duel Runner. Bruno says bye to Hakase and his husband tells him that he'll see his boys at dinner time. Bruno goes back to the Garage to help their husband, Yusei.

Hakase's POV   
Hakase returns to work exiting his office and entering his lab. He asks his two assistants to show him the blueprints for constructing the second half of the bridge between Satellite and New Domino City. 

Hakase gazes lovingly at the rings on the his hands, one Royal blue like his son Yusei's eyes and the other ring indigo. Hakase loves both his son, Yusei and Bruno immensely and can't think of being separated from them. Hakase got along with Bruno pretty fast as he saw his kind, intelligent but a little clumsy personality which Yusei also loves about him. 

Being trapped in the old Ener-D reactor was hard as he was gone from Yusei's life for the past 19 years. He saw his son a few times when he was 18 years old. Hakase remembers when Yusei was born and how he held his dear son in his arms. He used to have Yusei play with stuff on his desk while he worked. He didn't have a much to spend with Yusei when he was a little boy, but being able to make it up to him now has been amazing.

Reuniting with Yusei three years ago and marrying his son and son-in-law was one of the most greatest things in his life. When he first saw Yusei with his criminal markings on his left side of his face; he was disappointed or ashamed at his son as Yusei didn't do anything wrong. He'll always love his son.

When Yusei offered to teach him how to duel; Hakase was pretty awful at the start, but he got the hang of it eventually. He and Yusei had a Duel together and Yusei won which was okay with him as he only wanted to spend more lost time with his son, who turned out to be a loyal and amazing young man. 

Being old school, Hakase waited to have sex with both Yusei and Bruno until their honeymoon. Having both of his boys naked on the bed stroking each other's cocks gesturing for Hakase to come to bed was alluring and sent a passionate, erotic pleasure down to his toes. Hakase stripped down slowly making his son and Bruno begging for him to fuck them both. Totally naked, Hakase climbed onto the bed and took of his boys cocks in his mouth. He, Yusei and Bruno had three whole weeks of having sex and exploring their own sexual interests.

Hakase heads home and checks up on Yusei and Bruno. Yusei texts him back saying that they made dinner for him and are waiting for him. Hakase is touched that they made dinner for him. Driving as quickly as possible, Hakase arrives at their apartment and toes off his shoes at the front door. He greets his husbands with kisses on the cheek and mouth. 

They have dinner together talking about their days. After finishing dinner, Bruno decides to go to sleep early. He tells Bruno to take a shower first and kisses Bruno on his cheek as Bruno head toward their bathroom. He and Yusei decide to watch a movie together in the living room.

With Yusei sitting in between his legs; Hakase plays with Yusei's golden strands of hair twirling them around his fingers. Yusei rests his head on his knee telling him that he loves and doesn't want him to trapped in another dimension again. Hakase sees tears coming down his son's face and he grabs Yusei and sits him on his lap facing each other. 

Hakase hugs Yusei tight as his son pours out his fear of him disappearing again letting his son's tear soak his lab coat a bit. Removing his coat, wraps it around Yusei to confront his dear precious son. Reassuring Yusei that he isn't going anywhere, Hakase asks Yusei to lay down. Hakase caresses Yusei's black toed royal blue socks, hearing his son's soft moans. Yusei returns the favor caressing his gray toed dress socks making him hard as his cock strain against his pants. 

Hakase unbuttons and unzips both his and Yusei's pants/jeans and removing their shirts and socks. Hakase grabs Yusei picking him up, carrying him to his bedroom with Yusei's legs around his waist. 

In his bedroom, Hakase drops Yusei onto the bed as he removes his pants nudging them to the side with his foot. Only in his white briefs, Hakase kneels down at the edge of the bed, pulls Yusei's jeans and underwear off as Yusei blushes scarlet. He takes Yusei's cock sucking and licking the head down to the balls, while teasing his hole with his erect cock that's leaking precum. Holding onto Yusei's legs, Hakase feels creamy cum go down his throat as Yusei shoots his load. He asks Yusei to get the lube from his nightstand drawer. 

Hakase lays on his bed with his legs up in the air showing off his ass while stroking his cock through his tight underwear. Yusei puts lube on his hole, the condom and his own cock as his dad asked. Hakase feels Yusei's cock slide into his ass and begins fucking him patiently and sensual as they kiss. 

He loves it when Yusei cums in his hole after having sex. His son throws the condom away and jerks off till he shoots another load on his dad's chest. He cums in his underwear which he and his son take turns licking his soaked briefs. In the shower, he and his boy clean up while eating each other's asses. Hakase puts on a pair of cerulean briefs with purple waistband and Yusei wearing dark blue boxer trunks.

He and Yusei go to sleep with their husband, Bruno, who is fast asleep snoring peacefully. Yusei curls up against his dad's side rubbing their bulges together as Bruno's erection presses up against Hakase's firm ass. 

Hakase and his son talk about their weekend. Hakase challenges Yusei to a Duel which he accepts. Hakase tells Yusei not to go easy on him which Yusei tells him that he wouldn't ever. He kisses his son/husband on the cheek at his son's confidence and love for Dueling and for him and Bruno. With Yusei and Bruno asleep, Hakase dreams about visiting Satellite showing Yusei and Bruno around the city and telling them stories about what he did with his family as a kid.


End file.
